El mejor cumpleaños
by samantha1807
Summary: Sousuke estaba dispuesto a todo por Makoto, incluso a parecerse más a Nanase/ (pequeño relato de como Sousuke le pide matrimonio a Makoto.


Sousuke se propuso que esté sería el mejor cumpleaños para Makoto y se lo cumpliría, Haru le había preparado un pequeña fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños número 21 y cuando el moreno había recibido la llamada del ahora novio de su mejor amigo y mejor amigo de su novio, no se negó a participar, sabía lo importante que era para su amado ojos de esmeraldas estar cerca de sus amigos y familia, como estaban estudiando lo más cercano que tenían era Haru, y no sería el quien le quitara a su amado la posibilidad de disfrutar ese día con la gente que el de verdad quisiera.

Había decido que esa noche le pediría a Makoto que fuera su esposo y que formaran esa familia que tanto deseaba a su lado, lo haría después de cenar con Haru y Rin, quien estaba de visita desde Australia, en el departamento del primero.

La cena fue tranquila, la comida deliciosa, con exceso de caballa, para el justo de Sousuke y Rin, pero dado que el chef tenía un cierto gusto por esta comida prefirieron omitir los comentarios, el postre lo había llevado Sousuke a pesar de los reclamos por parte de Haru de que él podría preparar un mejor pastel del que podrían comprar en una tienda, gracias a todos los cielos Rin había en su ayuda y convenció a cierto a peliazul que con los entrenamiento y la universidad, además de encargarse de la cena, se quedaría corto de tiempo.

Sousuke cada segundo se ponía más nervioso, finalmente le pediría a Makoto que se casaran luego de entregarle los regalos, siendo está la guinda que decorara la velada, Makoto y Haru se dispusieron a lavar los platos y cosas usadas, mientras Rin y Sousuke llevaban las cosas a la cocina, ya cuando solo quedaban unos platos Sousuke quedo de pie quieto ante la puerta de la cocina, cierta pregunta generada por el peliazul lo dejo quieto, como todo a su alrededor detenido de forma abrupta

-Makoto, como van su relación? Has pensado en lo que me dijiste de continuar o no la relación?.- el ojiverde suspiro pesadamente,

-Haru-chan… - ganándose una cara de molestia.- la verdad si lo he pensado, la rehabilitación de Sousuke no va nada bien, nunca volverá a nadar de forma olímpica y la verdad no logro comprender su actitud…- Haru lo miro dándole pie para continuar.- es como si no le importara volver a competir, él amaba nadar con Rin y ahora a pesar de que la terapia no avanza no me dice nada, es como si todo lo que se, con el hombre que he vivido es una mentira, a veces desearía que se parecía más a ti, Haru- chan.- sonrío.- Sería más fácil para mi tener un novio como tú Haru- chan- sintió como que poco a poco le faltaba el aire, Makoto quería terminar, lo estaba pensando, su cuerpo se sentía sumamente pesado, le dolía el hombro, el pecho, la cabeza.

-Sousuke, no saques conjeturas…- la voz de Rin lo hizo despertar, lo miro y le sonrío, entrando a la cocina a dejar los últimos platos, sin siquiera mirar a su novio, tenía mucho en que pensar, sintió la cajita con el anillo moverse en su bolsillo y unas ganas de llorar lo embargaron, un nudo en su garganta no le permitía decir palabra, Rin lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina, Haru noto la mirada de su novio de que las cosas no andaban bien, se hicieron un gesto con Rin para intervenir.- Makoto, sé que Sousuke se molestara conmigo por decir esto, pero lo prefiero…- el tiburón hablaba apresuraba, mientras Sousuke retenía las ganas de llorar, no quería que su novio lo dejara ahora, no frente a sus amigos.- Sousuke, no se siente bien, le duele mucho el hombro…- Makoto al oír las palabras de su antiguo compañero se acercó al moreno, al mirarlo a la cara noto no solo el gesto de dolor, si no las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, con rapidez se disculpó con Haru y dijo que Sousuke necesitaba descansar, tomando las chaquetas y saliendo rápido con dirección a la estación de trenes.

Makoto no le quitaba la vista de encima a veces cuando sentía ese tipo de malestar su novio tenía fiebre o cosas por el estilo y estaba realmente preocupado, cuando llegaron a casa Makoto estaba aún más nervioso su novio no decía ni una palabra, solo se dejaba arrastrar por el ojiverde, con la mirada al suelo en todo momento.

Llegaron a la habitación, Sousuke se desvistió y se metió al baño sin decir ninguna palabra, Makoto estaba cada vez más preocupado, tan mal se sentía su pareja que ni siquiera le devolvía la mirada, finalmente se decidió a lavar la ropa que ambos traían y preparar un poco de té de yerbas, para su compañero, el pantalón de Sousuke estaba pesado, metió una mano en el bolsillo y una caja de terciopelo azul vio la luz, la puerta de la recamara se abrió, el de ojos verdes miro a su novio, el miro noto la caja en las manos de su pareja y se dijo que era ese el momento, tomo la caja de entre las manos de su novio y con una rodilla en el suelo dijo.- Makoto, sé que no soy Nanase, pero quiero hacerte feliz… yo sé que preferirías tener un novio como Nanase, pero te prometo que cambiare, seré lo mejor que pueda contigo… Tú quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo Tachibana Makoto?-

El ojiverde no sabía que decir, al notal el silencio Sousuke asumió que no quería hacerle daño y no sabía cómo rechazarlo, sonrío amargamente.- Tranquilo Makoto lo entiendo…- se puso de pie, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, cuando se disponía a salir, unos brazos se aferraron fuertemente a su cuello.- …yo no necesito otro Haru-chan, yo solo te necesito a ti Sousuke, quiero ser tu esposo…- el peliverde lloraba en su hombro.- Rin me dijo que oíste lo que le dije a Haru, pero no quiero estar con Haru, el es mi amigo, solo que a veces es difícil entenderte…- el moreno no lo dejo terminar ya que lo beso depositándolo en la cama y haciéndole el amor, como nunca.

Ese fue me mejor cumpleaños que Makoto jamás pudo desear, además de su ultimo cumpleaños como un hombre libre, esa noche durmió con un sonrisa en el rostro, envuelto en los brazos de su amado y con un anillo en su dedo que reflejaba todo lo bello que sería su vida con Sousuke.


End file.
